


Addictive Feeling

by SevenCorvus



Series: Methos 50 Fanfic Challenge [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Never<br/>Summary: It was addictive that feeling, a rush beyond anything else he had ever felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addictive Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my Methos/Crossover fics. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

He had never had that before. Never had that kind of unconditional support and regard. Never had someone that he could trust implicitly and know would always have his back. Someone who actually respected and believed in him. It was addictive that feeling, a rush beyond anything else he had ever felt.

Not that things were perfect. You couldn’t put two stubborn smart asses in such close proximity for an extended period of time, without conflict arising. They had had their share of disagreements in the beginning, and would have plenty more he was pragmatic enough to realize. Still, Xander couldn’t help but be grateful for Methos’ presence in his life and was determined to enjoy it, for as long as it lasted.

After fighting the supernatural for all these years, finding out about immortals wasn’t that big of a shock. Finding out that he was immortal, well let’s just say that it wasn’t something he had ever wanted for himself. Methos was a huge help in those first days, getting him to look at the upsides of immortality, and helping him transition to the idea of the game. He taught him new fighting techniques, encouraged him to train to the best of his ability, and smoothed out some of his leap first tendencies. It was a heady feeling having that intense encouragement turned his way, having someone really seem to care about him and his survival.

Not that their relationship was all one way. Methos was very much surprised when after disclosing his past, they grew closer together instead of falling apart. But then, through his experiences with the supernatural, and dating Anya, Xander had a much more gray view of the world than others he had encountered. Despite having broken the first rule of the scoobies, Xander was very much a survivor and could understand how situations could push you to do things you wouldn’t normally do. He certainly understood masking parts of your nature, and knew that people truly could change.

No, in truth Xander wasn’t shocked or horrified by Methos’ revelations, he was relieved. He had had long experience with knowing a person for a time, before something unexpected explosively came to light. Xander would rather get such discoveries out of the way, so that he could rest more comfortably in his knowledge of a person. Of course, Xander was also warmed by the trust Methos showed him in revealing such things. He knew that Methos had not needed to do such a thing, but it showed him the importance that Methos placed on him and their relationship.

No, Xander had never had anything like this before, and would likely never have it again. He knew that its end would devastate him, now that he realized all that he had been missing. Yet he could not break it off or try to build defenses for the future; all he could do was revel in it now, and hold onto it with all that was in him.


End file.
